


...And Nowhere To Go

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Character of Color, Community: non_mcsmooch, Kink, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is pretty sure he's never been this thoroughly tied up in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Nowhere To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Yay [](http://non-mcsmooch.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**non_mcsmooch**](http://non-mcsmooch.dreamwidth.org/)!

John is pretty sure he's never been this thoroughly tied up in his entire life. Once, when they were first exploring the city, he'd wandered into a room only to be caught in some kind of energy field that utterly immobilized him for about five minutes before Rodney figured out how to turn it off. But that was Ancient tech, not plain old rope. And really, the whole experience had been more freaky than hot.

This, on the other hand, is both freaky _and_ hot.

He tries to move again, really putting his strength into it and fighting the rope, but there's no moving the lattice-work of soft, smooth rope that holds him almost completely immobile. For just a moment, he allows himself to panic, but even that turns into something different, something a lot more welcome and by the time he stops fighting the rope, he's panting hard out of lust, not fear.

Big hands cup his face, holding his head as still as the rest of his body, and he looks up to see more rope, this time a short length of it with a nice thick knot in the middle of it. He doesn't get it at first and opens his mouth to ask. He realizes his mistake a second too late, and the knot is thrust into his mouth before he can do anything about it. The rope is tied snugly around his head and now he can't move _or_ speak.

He wants to think that his noise of protest is more an angry grunt than a needy whimper, but honestly? He's whimpering. He's almost glad that he's gagged, because if he weren't he'd be begging and it's really a little too soon for that.

He's rolled over onto his side and he takes a deep breath, hoping that at least one of the ropes--the one with the nice big knot centered right on his hole--will be moved and that he'll _finally_ get fucked. But no, nothing happens although he feels movement on the bed.

Opening his eyes, he looks up and....

No doubt about it this time. He whimpers and strains against the rope, wanting desperately to be part of what's going on above him.

Most of the action is obscured by the angle and Ronon's beard, but he can hear the soft, wet, _obscene_ sounds of the kiss. Ronon's groaning just a little and yeah, there's that weird little hum that comes from the back of Rodney's throat when he's feeling particularly smug.

They break apart, both breathing hard and Rodney glances down at John.

"You think he's ready?" he asks.

Ronon chuckles and reaches for Rodney's face. "Nah," he says, "he'll keep."

"Mmmmm...yeah," Rodney agrees and then they're kissing again.

John stares up at them and doesn't even realize that he's desperately mouthing at the rope knot that gags him. Never mind getting fucked; right now, all he wants is a kiss.

_-end-_


End file.
